


like strawberries on a summer evening

by demigodbeautiies



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Alex Claremont-Diaz, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, mention of menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: He saw something wiggle in the blanket pile, and then Alex’s face appeared under a mop of messy curls, frown stuck firmly onto his face.“Ugh,” he said, from his spot on the bed.-Alex is having a rough time, and Henry is concerned, like any good boyfriend would be.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	like strawberries on a summer evening

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Projecting on Alex CD in much the same way I have done with every single FirstPrince fic I've ever written? It's more likely than you'd think! 
> 
> But yes please read the tags! It might be worth saying I'm not a binary trans man but I have gone ham with my own nonbinary-person-that-menstruates feelings soooo I guess be aware if that might make you uncomfortable!

“Alex?”

Henry stuck his head into their bedroom, and sighed at the sight before him. 

Alex - or what he assumed was Alex, but looked more like a lump of pillows and blankets and fabric - was curled up in bed. 

He had disappeared into their room earlier that morning, grumbling as he did, and Henry had let him. It was one of those days, it seemed - but that had been hours ago, with not so much as a peep from him. 

Henry was only a bit concerned, okay? 

He saw something wiggle in the blanket pile, and then Alex’s face appeared under a mop of messy curls, frown stuck firmly onto his face.

“Ugh,” he said, from his spot on the bed. Henry smiled, as sympathetic as he could make it, as he walked over to sit next to the pile of blankets and boyfriend.

“Darling,” Henry murmured, dropping to the bed next to him and throwing an arm over his head so he could cuddle into him. Alex turned towards Henry, looking up at him from his blanketed cocoon with a frown. 

“There’s so much going on,” he whined, and it was shot through with such a stupid amount of frustration that Henry could feel in his own bones. 

“Do you want to talk it out?” he offered, but Alex just shrugged. 

“I don’t- It’s just-”

He sighed, flopping his head back forward, curling into himself. 

Henry nodded. It was hardly the first time this had happened, but it was never nice to see Alex struggling, and his heart ached.

“What would help?” 

“I don’t fucking  _ know, _ ” Alex said, and he sounded so annoyed with himself that it  _ hurt.  _ Henry ran his hands through his hair, and was glad to see Alex nudge into it, at least, rather than push him away. 

“I feel fucking shitty,” he muttered, squirming where he lay on the bed. “Everything’s so- so  _ much,  _ and-”

He cut himself off with a groan, pressing his face into the pillow. Henry could see him rub his thumb over the skin of his arms, hard, like there was something on them he couldn’t get off. 

“I’m also  _ fucking  _ horny,” he grumbled, into the pillow, and Henry laughed. He rubbed his thumb over Alex’s eyebrow. 

He turned his head to smile up at him, and that was something, at least.

“Period sex isn’t a problem with me, as I’m sure you know,” Henry said, but Alex just sighed. 

“We’ll see,” he murmured; Henry nodded, running his hands through his hair again.

Alex fell asleep faster than Henry expected. 

He smiled when he realised, fond, and pulled his hand back to reach for the book at the side of their bed.

It was a soft day in, part way through the weekend, and Henry was content to spend it in any capacity. It was a bonus to spend it next to Alex, even with him curled up in bed dozing softly. 

The sun was still bright outside, streaming in through the windows, when Alex shifted next to him. 

Henry looked up as he breathed in, just in time to see him shift onto his back beside him. He caught Alex’s eye, and Alex blinked up at him, leaning his head against his hip. 

“How are you feeling?” Henry asked. Alex took another deep breath, and nodded. 

“A bit better,” he said, finally, stretching out his arms as he started to wake up more properly. Henry smiled.

“Still tense?”

“Still horny,” he muttered, and Henry laughed. He reached over to set his book down on the nightstand, shuffling down the bed until their eyes were level. 

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss Alex, just softly. 

“I can leave, if you want to just- on your own, or-”

Alex smiled, appreciative, but shook his head, and drew Henry closer with hands on his sweater. 

Henry melted into the kiss instantly, as Alex pulled him closer with a warm hand on his hip. He let him set the pace, falling into each hard press of Alex’s lips against his. He groaned as Alex bit him, sucking his bottom lip into his own mouth and humming against it. 

He pressed his tongue into his mouth, and Alex  _ melted,  _ opening his mouth with a gasp to let Henry take, and take, and take.

They pulled apart after another breathless minute, both panting in the stillness of the room. Henry swallowed, looking at Alex’s spit slicked lips and flushed cheeks. 

“I- You don’t- If-” Alex started, flushing a bright red. Henry smiled. 

“Darling,” he said, “Whatever you want.”

Alex smiled, pressing his hips forward against Henry’s thigh just once before shuffling backwards and kicking off his shorts, pushing the blankets down as he went. He smiled, fond at the realisation Alex had stolen one of his shirts. 

He tugged Henry back towards him as soon as he was free of excess fabric, and Henry went willingly, all too keen to give Alex anything he wanted. 

He trailed his hand down Alex’s stomach, slowly, over soft skin and toned muscle. His fingers danced lightly over him, giving him time enough to shift away, but Alex only hummed, thighs shifting with something like anticipation. 

“Baby,” Alex sighed, head tipping back. 

Henry shuffled closer, as his fingers brushed over the thatch of hair between his legs, and pressed a kiss to his neck. Alex gasped, and his hand shot out to grip Henry’s wrist. 

“Do you want me to stop-”

“I want you to  _ hurry up, _ ” he replied, and Henry laughed.

“Well, I think you should be patient,” he said, and Alex groaned. 

“Not now, Henry,” he said, eyelids fluttering open to catch his eye, “ _ please _ .”

Henry sucked in a sharp breath, and nodded. 

He couldn’t say no to this man. 

Alex’s thighs shifted apart as he pressed his hands lower, running the tips of his fingers lightly over him, and Alex  _ moaned.  _

“You’re soaking,” Henry whispered, pressing his fingers harder against him, as he gasped for each breath. 

“Not my fault,” he managed, and Henry laughed. He watched Alex smile, but it fell off into another sharp moan as Henry pressed a finger into him, slow and teasing. 

“My gorgeous boy,” he murmured, kissing Alex’s forehead. He gasped, hips twitching as Henry pressed another finger in, moving them both gently deeper, deeper. 

“Flatterer,” Alex muttered, voice breathy, and Henry laughed.

“Take a compliment, darling,” he said. 

“Henry,” Alex breathed out, and Henry hummed, kissing his face again. He pressed his thumb against Alex’s clit, and he gasped, hips jumping up.

“So good,” he said again, and Alex moaned, quietly. 

He watched Alex tip his head back against the pillow as he curled his fingers inside him, feeling his thighs twitch and shiver around his wrist. 

Alex cried out, hips shifting as Henry pressed against him harder. 

Hands flew up to his shoulders, clinging onto his t-shirt for what felt like dear life, and Henry watched, caught up in the beauty of the man beneath him. 

He pressed a kiss to his forehead, his eyebrows, his cheekbones, drinking up the way his eyes were shut tight, the way his mouth fell open as he breathed. 

He shifted his thumb against his clit again, just a bit harder, as his fingers pressed into him with a rhythm of their own, timed almost subconsciously with each gasping breath Alex took. He wanted to drink up every moan that fell from Alex’s mouth, desperate to push him closer to the edge, to give him every good thing - 

“Right there, right there, right-”

Henry watched, rapt, as Alex’s mouth fell open in a wordless cry the faster Henry moved, eyebrows furrowing. He hissed at the feeling of fingers digging into his shoulders but kept moving his hand, rubbing his thumb against his boyfriend and pressing deeper into him with each thrust forward of his wrist. 

“My beautiful man,” he whispered, “I love seeing you feel so good, I love you, so much, Alex, love-”

“ _ Henry,”  _ he moaned, almost too loud in the still afternoon - 

“My good boy,” Henry whispered, awed, as Alex shuddered and came hard, tightening around his fingers in fluttering pulses. 

His thighs clenched around Henry as his hand kept moving, moaning with each twitch, until he slumped, boneless, like the strings holding him up had snapped all at once. Henry watched him breathe heavily as he came down, legs still twitching absently. He prised Alex’s thighs apart and pulled his hand back, smiling fondly at the man beneath him.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered, and Alex hummed, curling his face down into the soft pillows. 

“Baby?” he asked, as Henry moved towards the door, and he turned back. 

Alex had lifted his head, and Henry smiled at the sight of him, hair rumpled but shining in the sunlight streaming in from the window. 

“Hm?”

“Can you make coffee?” 

He smiled, stepping back to the bed to kiss his boyfriend. 

“Of course,” he said.

He returned a few minutes laters, hands freshly washed, bearing coffee and water and painkillers, just in case. Alex pulled him down into bed again as soon as he set them down, with an arm around his hip to tug him close. 

“Henry.”

“Yeah, darling.”

“You’re hard,” Alex murmured.

Henry glanced down, over the place Alex was fidgeting with his shirt, where his dick still strained against his jeans.

“So I am,” he said, as if he hadn’t noticed. He absolutely had, but he wasn’t about to pressure Alex into anything. “You don’t have to-”

“But can I?”

Henry laughed, but nodded, readjusting where he sat on the bed. 

“Only if you want to,” he said, “I can take care of myself.”

“That a promise or a threat, baby?” 

Henry flushed, but shrugged. He had meant he could take a cold shower, but if Alex wanted to watch - 

Alex didn’t seem keen to wait for an answer, rolling over until he was on his side again. He moved his hand down, down, until he could unzip Henry’s jeans and wrap a hand around him. 

Henry sighed, moving to push his jeans down his hips and give his boyfriend better access, letting his eyelids flutter shut as Alex took it. 

“So good,” he whispered, “so good to me.”

“Trying to work me back up?” 

“Just being honest.”

He could tell when Alex smiled, as he tightened his grip on Henry. His eyes opened again, unable to keep his gaze off Alex, and his mouth went dry. 

He shifted up onto his elbow to get a better angle, looking so fiercely fucking determined, and Henry groaned. 

“ _ Yes, _ ” he breathed out; he could hear Alex breathing heavily over him, and he watched Alex watch him as he got caught up, like he always was, in the feeling of warm, broad hands on him. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Alex whispered, and Henry smiled, just before his mouth dropped open into a moan as Alex twitched his wrist. 

His hips fucked up into his grip, and Alex moved his hand faster, still watching Henry with determination and bright eyes, mouth dropped open in awe that Henry recognised from himself.

“Darling, you’re so-  _ darling,” _ Henry moaned, eyes scrunching up tightly as Alex touched him, and touched him; “you’re so  _ good-”  _

“Fucking love you, Henry,” Alex gasped, and then he was moving forward and kissing him, hard, pushing his head against the back of the headboard and jerking his hand faster, faster - 

“Fuck _ , fuck _ !” Henry moaned, far,  _ far  _ too loud, as he came hard on Alex’s hand, and he stroked him through it. 

He pushed his hand off, gasping with shivering shocks of oversensitivity, and Alex looked up at him with a smile. He grinned back, still panting, and tugged Alex down on top of him into a hug with one last lingering kiss against his lips.

He could feel Alex breathing heavily, boneless, and felt very much the same, even knowing there was cum on both of them, now. 

“We should change the sheets,” Alex said, finally, and Henry nodded, still exhausted.

They hadn’t had the best foresight, this time. 

He nudged Alex off him and pushed himself up, rolling his eyes as Alex slumped down onto the pillows he had just been sitting against. 

“I’ll take care of it,” he said, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “You can take a shower, and I’ll come in a bit to sort out dinner.” 

“Into the shower?” Alex asked; Henry laughed. 

“Not quite what I meant, but maybe,” he said, already moving towards their wardrobe to find new bedding. 

Alex was quiet, and Henry turned around to catch him watching him fondly. 

“Love you,” he said, quietly; “Thanks for- thanks.”

“Of course, love,” he said, and he meant it, all the way. “Whatever you need.”

Alex grinned, looking all too pleased with himself, and Henry had no hope in ever falling out of love with the man before him. 

“Now get up. I can’t change the sheets with you on them,” he muttered, swatting at Alex’s shoulder, and relishing the bright laughter that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> broke: getting your partner to bring you chocolate on your period  
> woke: getting them to change the sheets
> 
> anyway I haven't?? written much trans Alex before, but also, FUCKING adore it, so this may become a more regular feature - lord knows I'm on like, a fic a day at the minute, so stay tuned!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ americanbeautiies


End file.
